


High Heels

by Furaa



Series: Nulis Random 2020 [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: After 7 Years, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Nulis Random 2020, date
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/pseuds/Furaa
Summary: Nagisa tidak suka saat Kayano memakai High Heels
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Nulis Random 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814530
Kudos: 3





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali untuk asupan serta amunisi semata.

Setelah keluar dari Mall Kunigigaoka yang aku lakukan hanya menyelaraskan kecepatan berjalan dengan Nagisa. Setelah selesai makan, tanpa sepatah kata, pria itu tiba-tiba memberi jarak sekitar dua langkah. Dan jarak dua langkah itu tak pernah bisa aku kejar, karena _heels_ 5 cm favoritku melekat mulus di kaki jenjangku membuatku susah untuk sedikit berlari. Aku mengeluh akan kencan pertama yang sungguh sial.

“Aku gak suka kalau kamu pakai _high_ _heels_.” Nagisa berhenti mendadak membuatku nyaris menabrak punggungnya.

“Aku lagi marah. Jangan tersenyum.” Ujarnya kembali saat mata birunya menangkap kurva diwajahku.

Aku semakin mati-matian menahan senyum saat wajahku ditatap sempurna oleh iris azure. Walau iris tersebut menampakkan kilatan tanda sedang merajuk, tapi bibir yang mengerucut membuat kesan imut di wajahnya.

‘Tak adil! Kenapa Nagisa yang cemberut semanis ini!!’

Namun jangan panggil aku ‘Haruna Mase si seribu wajah’ jika dengan hitungan detik tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi.

Kata “Maaf ya” disertai _pupy eyes_ membuat Nagisa menghela napas lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Jika tadi kamu saling kejar mengejar, sekarang kami berjalan bersisian, dengan kelingkingku yang menyenggol jari Nagisa, sampai akhirnya pria 22 tahun itu menyatukan tangan kami dalam gemgaman. Tubuhku dibuat terkejut saat tangan kami terjalin sempurna, ternyata ia mulai peka akan kode-kode kecil. Mau tak mau senyum di wajahku kian mengembang.

Nagisa kembali berbicara disaat kami berjalan. “Masalah tinggi badan itu nomor sekian.”

Aku menggangukkan kepala, mengerti bahwa ia masih melanjutkan masalah _high heels_. Tapi aku mengerutkan kening saat ia berkata tinggi badan bukan menjadi alasan utama ia merajuk. Semenjak mengenal Nagisa di bangku SMP, aku tahu jika pria ini akan langsung _insecure_ jika menyinggung tinggi badan. Apalagi sekarang aku lebih tinggi darinya—mungkin sekitar 2 cm—karena _high heels_ 5 cm favoritku.

Secara otomatis langkahku berhenti disaat Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya. Nagisa mengerti kebingunganku, makanya ia menjawab dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku membisikkan sesuatu.

“Alasan utamanya, aku susah kalau mau begini.”

Kecupan singkat di pipi adalah jawabannya. Dan dengan santainya si pelaku berkata, “Aku jadi harus jinjit” lalu meninggalkanku yang membeku ditempat tanpa tanggung jawab.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik NagiKae pertama yang dipublish di AO3. Salam kenal!!


End file.
